The Exchange Program
by seeing
Summary: Lily and Tyler Evans will be spending their sixth year in Hogwarts as exchange students from Beauxbatons, along with 3 of their friends. What will happen to them within this year?
1. The arrival of the exchange students

**The Exchange Program**

**Lily and Tyler Evans will be spending their sixth year in Hogwarts as exchange students from Beauxbatons, along with 3 of their friends. What will happen to them within this year?**

**The arrival of the exchange students

* * *

**

"Bonjour!" (Hello!) Lily Evans said to her twin brother, Tyler as she sat down at their kitchen table.

"Lily, comment vas-tu?" (Lily, how are you?) Tyler asked, buttering two sandwiches for them to eat.

"Bon. Je suis ainsi passionnant que nous allons à Hogwarts l'annéeprochaine!" (Good. I am so excited that we are going to Hogwarts next year!) She squealed.

Tyler laughed. "Nous étions chanceux pour être choisis. Ils choisissaient seulement 5 de nous pour aller à Hogwarts commeétudiants d'échange.) (We were lucky to be chosen. They were only choosing 5 of us to go to Hogwarts as exchange students.)

"Je sias!" (I know!)

Just so you can know Lily and Tyler Evans better, here is a brief history.

Both of them have auburn hair and emerald green eyes. They are now studyinhe compartment door flew open, revealing a messy-haired boy with black eyes. (In the group, only Sierra and Michel knew English by the way.)

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" the voice of Sirius Black rang out.

"Who are you?" Sierra asked.

"Me? Well, I am the almighty Sirius Black, the god of many girl's dreams... and you are?" Sirius said, puffing his chest out.

"I am just Sierra Axelle from Beauxbatons." Sierra said.

"Ah! The Beauxbatons exchange students!" Sirius said, glancing at each of them in turn, "Dang! I was hoping that thr said.

"Au revior chacun, nous vous écrirons!!!" (Bye everyone, we will write to you!!!) shouted Lily to her friends and family as she waved to them. The red train started moving and soon the family was out of sight...

The twins got into a compartment on the train with their whole band. The other 3 were:

singer Sierra Axelle, who was a brunette and had blue eyes

guitarist Antonio Milcent, black haired with brown eyes

guitarist Michel Jamais.

Lily was lead singer and Tyler was the drummer. They whole group was busy chatting when the compartment door flew open, revealing a messy-haired boy with black eyes. (In the group, only Sierra and Michel knew English by the way.)

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" the voice of Sirius Black rang out.

"Who are you?" Sierra asked.

"Me? Well, I am the almighty Sirius Black, the god of many girl's dreams... and you are?" Sirius said, puffing his chest out.

"I am just Sierra Axelle from Beauxbatons." Sierra said.

"Ah! The Beauxbatons exchange students!" Sirius said, glancing at each of them in turn, "Dang! I was hoping that they would be all girls."

"Not a chance, Black. A little introduction for you. This is Lily Evans, her twin brother Tyler, Antonio Milcent and Michel Jamais." Sierra said.

"Pleased to meet you all."

"Afraid we can't say the same." Michel said for the first time since the conversation had started. Sirius raised an eyebrow at him.

"Sirius, my man, you have been standing at that door for a very long time. What are you doing?" an unknown voice said.

"Oh just acquainting with some new people." Sirius called back, then facing the French again, "Goodbye, will see you later!"

There was no reply from Sierra.

"Bien, quel était celui environ?" (Well, what was that about?) Lily questioned.

"Juste un petit étudiant embêtant de Hogwarts." (Just a pesky little Hogwarts student.) Sierra replied.

"Ah, le train s'est arrêté ! Nous devons avoir atteint Hogwarts." (Oh, the train has stopped! We must have reached Hogwarts) Antonio said and they all took the belongings and made their way to the castle.

* * *

In the Great Hall, 

"Students, welcome to another year in Hogwarts. This year will be a bit different as we will have 5 students from Beauxbatons who will join us for the rest of the year. They are Lily Evans, Tyler Evans, Antonio Milcent, Sierra Axelle and Michel Jamais. Please make them feel at home. Furthermore, all students are reminded that the Forbidden Forest is still forbidden, as usual, and our list of banned items has been extended. You can find the list outside Phillis Filch's office. Now Prof. Mcgonagall, please start the sorting." Dumbledore announced as soon as everyone had settled down.

A stern looking witch nodded her head and set down a rugged old hat and a stool. (_A/N: I can't be bothered with the hat song )_

_"Avery, Thomas" SLYTHERIN_

_"Axelle, Sierra" GRYFFINDOR_

"Can't they speed up the process?? I am starving! I want food!" Sirius whined to James Potter, a messy-haired, bespectacled boy.

"Geesh Sirius! All you think about is food." James said.

"I do not! I think about girls too." Sirius rebutted.

"Shush up guys! The teachers are staring." Sandy-haired Remus Lupin interrupted.

"So what if they are?" Sirius said.

"Just shut up."

"Fine."

_"Evans, Lily" GRYFFINDOR_

_"Evans, Tyler" GRYFFINDOR_

_"Fellow, Lee" RAVENCLAW_

"This is so sllooooowwwwww." Sirius complained again, "my stomach is grumbling already. They are torturing me!!! So mean!!"

Remus glared at him and he shut his mouth.

_"Jaber, Pete" HUFFLEPUFF_

_"Jamais, Michel" GRYFFINDOR_

_"Milcent, Antonio" GRYFFINDOR _

With that. Prof. Mcgonagall rolled her script and kept the Sorting Hat and stool. Dumbledore stood up again and said, "Let the feast... Begin" He clapped his hands and the food appeared on the many gold plates. Everyone started digging in.

"FINALLY FOOD!!!" Sirius started gobbling down food

"Je suis heureux nous suis dessus dans la même maison qu'ils luiappellent. De cette façon, nous pouvons calmer des pratiques notre musique quotidiennement." (I am glad we are on in the same house as they call it. That way, we can still practices our music on a daily basis.) Tyler said, flashing a thumbs-up to their band members.

"Band? What band?" Remus butted in. He understood a little French and had over heard their conversation.

Sierra glanced at him and said, "Our band. Helix. We play together and have a contract with one of the major French music companies. However, all our songs are in French as not all of us know English."

By that time, all the Marauders were listening to Sierra.

"That is so cool. You guys should play for us some time." James exclaimed.

Michel had been translating the conversation fro the rest of the band and they nodded their head in response.

"D'accord, il devrait être correct." (All right, it should be okay)Lily told Sierra.

"Fine, we will play for you guys sometime..." Sierra told the Marauders and a smile lit up their faces.

"When?"

"Lundi." Tyler said. "Monday" Sierra told the Maruaders.

"Great!" With that all of them resumed their eating.

* * *

In the Girls' Dorm later, 

"Look, it is the two French girls. I saw them like totally sucking up to the Maruaders just now. What losers. As if the Marauders would like them." A snobby sixth-year blonde, Orianne Forker said. Plainly, the girls were jealous that the Marauders had actually taken time to talk to the new French students. Lily was unaffected by their speech but Sierra understood what they meant and was not happy, that is for sure.

"You are just a bimbotic bitch who only thinks about yourself, fantasies over boys who will never date you and worries over how you look . Unlike you, we have more important things to worry about like our music career and our families. So do us a good deed for us and shut your mouth." Sierra practically screamed at Orianne.

Lily, sensing that her friend was going to attack the blonde girl, she muttered to her, "Oubliez-le, elle n'est pas en valeur votre temps." (Forget it, she is not worth your time.) Sierra, still fuming, plonked herself onto her bed and went to sleep. Lily sighed to herself, "Ceci va être dur." (This is going to be tough.)

_

* * *

A/N: First chap done! I hope this will be better than my other stories which totally flopped. Plz review. Thx! _


	2. The lessons begin

**The Exchange Program**

**Lily and Tyler Evans will be spending their sixth year in Hogwarts as exchange students from Beauxbatons, along with 3 of their friends. What will happen to them within this year?**

**The lessons begin**

* * *

The 5 French students made their way to the Great Hall the next morning. Once seated at the Gryffindor table next to the Marauders, they talked plans about rehearsal. 

"Hey, you need a practice room?" Remus butted in all of a sudden in the middle of the conversation.

"Um, not really..." Michel said, "We can always use the dorm..."

"You shouldn't. Um..no offence, but are you guys popular in France?" James asked.

"Of course we are!" said an annoyed Sierra, "Excuse me, but this was meant to be a private conversation."

Then she turned away from the Marauders.

"Ooo... very rude!" Sirius commented.

All the French glared at him.

"Fine, I didn't say anything..." said Sirius, putting on an innocent smile.

Prof Mcgonagall was now walking down the table, passing out schedules. The French students all had the exact same schedule but Tyler, Lily and Antonio had to attend language classes so that they could learn english.

"Apprenez l'anglais? Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais apprendre l'anglais?" (Learn English? Why should I learn English?) Lily complained.

"Ainsi il est plus facile de communiquer avec le repos." (So it is easier to communicate with the rest.) Tyler explained.

"C'est évident." (That is obvious) Antonio put in.

"Très bien" (Fine) "Étudiants de bon apasse de charmes" (Anyway, it is time we went to.... Charms class) said Sierra, referring to her schedule.

"D'accord." (All right) said the rest.

* * *

In Charms class, 

"Uh, Miss Axelle, could you please translate this to your three friends as I speak." Prof. Flitwick asked.

"Sure thingo, Prof." Came the reply.

"Well, since they don't understand English now, I have asked someone to translate all my lessons to French on paper. So they will have to learn the spells themselves, oh, and of course, you and Mr. Jamais will help them."

Prof. Flitwick waited patiently as Sierra translated.

"They said it is okay with them, Prof." Said Sierra after a long while.

"Good." Prof Flitwick said with a smile.

"Well, class. We shall now start with the Riddikulus charm. This is a charm that makes people laugh..." As he talked, Lily, Tyler and Antonio read through the notes. In fact, the other lessons went on the same way.

* * *

In language class later that afternoon, 

"Étudiants de bon après-midi, nous commencerons par les fondations d'abord." (Good afternoon students, we shall start with the basics first.) Dumbledore said. He was in charge of this class.

"D'accord, professeur" (Alright Professor.) all three chorused.

"Je est I. Répétition après moi" (Je is I. Repeat after me.) he said, "I"

"I..."

"Très bon." (Very good.) il est he. Elle est she. He. She."

"He.. She.."

The lesson went on fro an hour and a half. Dumbledore was very patient with them.

* * *

In the Gryffindor Common Room, 

"Nous le besoin pratiquer maintenant. (we need to practice now.) Tyler commented.

"Partons obtiennent nos instruments. (Let's go get our instruments.) Lily said.

Once they were all prepared, they started singing their new song, "Ensorcelée" (actually sang by Lorie.) with Lily as the lead and Sierra as background.

"Un, Deux, Trois...(one, two, three...)

Tu m'as ensorcelée  
Dès que nos regards se sont croisés,  
Je me suis sentie électrisée, foudroyée  
Tu t'es emparé de mes envies  
Comme si j'étais la femme de ta vie, de ta vie, oh  
Et quoi que je dise, quoi que je fasse  
Mes yeux ne pouvaient pas rester de glace  
Nos corps ne pouvaient s'empêcher de danser, de vibrer, de bouger  
À l'idée de caresser ton corps  
J'aimerais pouvoir te le dire encore  
Combien je t'aime, à jamais  
  
Tu m'as ensorcelée  
Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe  
Je suis ensorcelée  
Si c'est ça aimer  
Comme si jamais rien ne pouvait me délivrer  
  
Il faudrait un jour que tu m'expliques  
D'où viennent tes pouvoirs fantastiques, si mystiques  
Devant ta beauté surnaturelle  
Ton philtre d'amour semble éternel, irréel, immortel  
Je t'inventerai de nouveaux rêves  
Pour que jamais cette nuit ne s¹achève  
J'ai tellement peur que tu t'en ailles  
que tu t'en ailles  
Peux-tu arrêter le cours du temps  
Pour ne jamais oublier ces moments  
Qui nous unissent pour l'éternit  
  
Tu m'as ensorcelée  
Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe  
Je suis ensorcelée  
Si c'est ça aimer  
Comme si jamais rien ne pouvait me délivrer  
  
Ensorcelée  
Ensorcelée  
Ensorcelée  
Comme si jamais rien ne pouvait nous séparer  
  
Tu m'as ensorcelée  
Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe  
Je suis ensorcelée  
Si c'est ça aimer  
Comme si jamais rien ne pouvait me délivrer  
  
Ensorcelée  
Ensorcelée  
Ensorcelée  
Comme si jamais rien ne pouvait nous séparer." Sang Lily and Sierra

_([translated in English]_

"_Bewitched"_

"_You bewitched me  
As soon as our glances crossed,  
I felt electrified, struck down  
You seized my desires  
As if I were the woman of your life, of your life, oh  
And no matter what I say, no matter what I make  
My eyes could not remain of ice  
Our bodies could not be prevented dancing, vibrating, from moving  
With the idea to cherish your body  
I would like to be able you to still say it  
How much I love you, forever  
  
You bewitched me  
I do not know what occurs  
I am bewitched  
If it is that to like  
As if ever nothing could deliver me  
  
It would be necessary one day that you explain me  
From which come your fantastic capacities, so mystical  
In front of your supernatural beauty  
Your philtre of love seems eternal, unreal, immortal  
I will invent you new dreams  
So that never this night s¹achève  
I am afraid so much that you t'en go  
that you t'en go  
Can you stop the course of time  
Never not to forget these moments  
Who link us for eternity  
  
You bewitched me  
I do not know what occurs  
I am bewitched  
If it is that to like  
As if ever nothing could deliver me  
  
Bewitched  
Bewitched  
Bewitched  
As if ever nothing could separate us  
  
You bewitched me  
I do not know what occurs  
I am bewitched  
If it is that to like  
As if ever nothing could deliver me  
  
Bewitched  
Bewitched  
Bewitched  
As if ever nothing could separate us.")_

They practiced the song a few times but when night fell, they had to stop and go to bed. They all hoped that once Lily had learnt English, they could start singing English songs and break into the international market instead of just the French market.

* * *

In the Great Hall the next day, 

5 eagles appeared among the many owls during mail time. Everyone stared at them til the eagles dropped letters to the 5 French students. They ripped the letters open and read them silently. Then, they simply put them down and continued eating. The letter was actually an invitation for them to return to Paris for a few days for a photo shoot for the magazine, Amour. They were used to it already. (duh!)

"Nous devons aller demandons Dumbledore la permission." (We have to go ask Dumbledore for permission.) Lily commented.

"Point positif." (Good point.) Tyler said.

"Partons alors." (Let's go then) Sierra said.

And the whole band went to the Head table to speak to Dumbledore. After a bit of small talk here and there, Dumbledore agreed and they went off to pack.

"Where are they going?" Sirius asked as he saw the French group walk past.

"I have no idea. It is their own business, you know." James pointed out.

"But I wanna know!" whined Sirius.

"Sirius, just eat your food." Remus groaned.

"Fine. Hmph."

* * *

_A/N: Another chap done! Plz read review. Oh and give me a few suggestions so I can improve on the story. Trying to create something drastic that will happen to the twins in Paris. What it will be, I do not know yet. Cya!!!_


	3. To Paris!

**The Exchange Program**

**Lily and Tyler Evans will be spending their sixth year in Hogwarts as exchange students from Beauxbatons, along with 3 of their friends. What will happen to them within this year?**

**To Paris!

* * *

**

"Nous devons dire aux Marauders que nous ne pourrons pas exécuterpour eux lundi." (We have to tell the Marauders that we will be unable to perform for them on Monday.) Tyler pointed out as the group packed their bags in the boys' dorm as Sierra had no wish to stay in the Girls' dorm while Orianne was there. (it is Saturday btw, and the French are leaving for 3 days)

"Oh oui, J'ai presque oublié lui." (Oh yes, I almost forgot about it.) Lily said.

"J'irai et leur dirai." (I will go and tell them.) Michel said.

"D'accord' (alright.) Lily answered

Michel left the room and 10 minutes later he returned.

"Ils ont dit qu'il est correct." (They said it is okay.)

"Bon." (good.)

They packed in silence. After a while, they were all done. The whole group went downstairs to sit by the fireplace and have a chat.

"Je pensais que peut-être nous pourrions filmer notre prochaine vidéode musique ici. Vous savez, il adapte le titre et tous. Un endroit magique pour la chanson "Ensorcelee". Que pensez-vous?" (I was thinking that maybe we could film our next music video here. You know, it fits the title and all. A magical place for the song "Bewitched". What do you think?) Lily asked her brother.

"C'est une idée fine. Nous demanderons à nos directeurs quand nous arrivons à Paris." (That's a fine idea. We will ask our managers when we get to Paris.) Tyler agreed.

"Bien, J'ai une idée encore meilleure maintenant." (Alright. I have an even better idea now) Lily said, now facing the group.

"Ce qui?" (What?) Sierra asked.

"Allons au lit. Nous devons laisser tôt demain." (Let's go to bed. We have to leave early tomorrow.) Lily suggested.

With that, the group trudged off to their dorms.

However, when the girls entered their dorm, Orianne was there again. She started preaching at them. Lily, worn out, said, "Ferme-la, nous sommes fatigues." (Shut up, we are tired.) Both Sierra and her ignored the snob after that and went to bed.

* * *

The next morning,

"Lily, réveillez-vous, nous devons aller maintenant!!! (Lily, wake up, we have to go now!!!) said Sierra, shaking Lily who was still in bed.

"Très bien, cessez des cris." (Fine, stop shouting.) grumbled Lily as she shifted herself off the bed. Her red hair was in a total mess. In fact, in the boys' dorm, Tyler was also refusing to wake up. I guess twins will always be twins. : D

They all soon boarded the carriage that would take them to the airport and they would fly to Paris. All still half-asleep, they slept in the carriage till they reached the airport.

"Je ne peux pas croire que nous avons dû nous réveiller tellementtôt pour un vol. Je suis si fatigué." (I cannot believe we had to wake up so early for a flight. I am so tired.) Lily complained.

"Cessez de se plaindre. Prise juste un petit somme pendant un moment. Nous atteindrons notre destination en 3 heures." (Stop complaining. Just take a nap for a while. We will reach our destination in 3 hours.) her brother suggested.

All he got was a slight snore as a reply. He smiled at his twin before taking a nap too...

3 hours later, all of them woke up to the announcement, "Nous atteindrons Paris bientôt. Veuillez boucler vos ceintures de sécurité. Merci." (We will be reaching Paris soon. Please buckle your seatbelts. Thank you.)

They all sat up properly and put on their seatbelts. 10 minutes later, they had landed. They were excited in seeing their families again. But first, they had to overcome the reporters at the airport... (A/N: Muggles do not know they are witches/wizards but their managers are magical too.)

With some luck, they managed to dodge most of the reporters and they boarded the limousine that would take them to the studio to start the photo shoots.

* * *

In the dressing room,

It was a noisy scene. The helpers were shouting here and there.

"Elle a besoin de plus de maquillage." (She needs more makeup.)

"Comme quoi ses cheveux devraient-ils être?"(What should her hair be like?)

"Où sont ses vêtements?" (Where are his clothes?)

After an hour or so, they were ready to take the shots. Dressed in a forest green strapless tube top, a black four pocket mini with corset style lace ups and black knee-high boots, Lily sat on a white sofa with Sierra, wearing a black tank top with the words "Rock Star" in blue, a light blue mini skirt and white knee high boots, sitting next to her. Both had their hair up in a French twist. The boys stood behind them and the sofa. Tyler, on the right behind Lily, wore a red button up shirt and black cargoes. Michel, in the center, had on a worn out sweatshirt and baggy jeans on. Antonio on the left wore a blue shirt and khaki pants. All the boys had spiked up hair.

"Petit groupe vers le haut de. Maintenant, sourire et..." (Huddle up a little. Now, smile and...) Said the photographer and he took a shot. And another shot. And another one. And a couple more. Then the group had to change into a dressier look.

Now, Sierra wore a strapless white tube dress with blue floral print, reaching the knees, and black sandals. Lily wore a one-shouldered black dress with glitter at the hems and black sandals too. The boy wore tuxedos.

"Bien, tous posent maintenant et..." (All right, all pose now and...) the photographer called out to them. SNAP SNAP SNAP SNAP One more change of clothes for them.

Sierra, hair down with temporary blue streaks, had on pink tie around halter neck and blue jeans, Lily, hair also down but with blonde streaks, had on a black tube with a sheer halter overlay a and black jeans. Tyler, spiked hair with tips blonde had on a green shirt and jeans. Antonio, hair put under a baseball cap, had a black button-up shirt with black cargoes. Michel, hair spiked and red tips, had a white shirt with a jean jacket over it and jeans. This time, they did separate shots. Then girls and boys separate and finally just the twins.

The photo shoot for that day ended. They would have to return tomorrow for some interviews and perhaps more shots. For now, they wanted to go home and sleep. The band went their separate ways and agreed to meet each other tomorrow at the Evans's' mansion.

* * *

In Hogwarts,

"No concert for us. That is so sad." Pouted Sirius.

"We can always ask them to perform at the Christmas ball or something." James pointed out.

"Oh right!" exclaimed Sirius, immediately brightening.

"Come on, let's go, it is time for Remus' transformation."

"Okay."

* * *

Next day, (Paris)

"Bâillement, maintenant nous devons aller chercher cette entrevue stupide. Puis bien plus de projectiles de photo. Soupir." (Yawn, now we have to go for that stupid interview. Then even more photo shots. Sigh.) Lily grumbled as she climbed out of bed and washed up. She pulled on a blue blouse and a jean skirt. Yawning, she walked down stairs and saw Tyler sitting in the kitchen already.

"Bonjour! Pain grillé pour vous?" (Good morning! Toast for you?) Tyler greeted her.

"Pourquoi êtes-vous si énergique aujourd'hui?" (Why are you so energetic today?) Lily asked.

He just shrugged.

Ding Dong

"J'obtiendrai la porte." (I'll get the door.) Lily said, stumbling out of the kitchen.

Tyler nodded and went back to his toast.

"Lily!" Sierra shrieked when the door was opened.

"(What is it Sierra?) Lily asked sleepily.

"Rien! Il est simplement bon de vous voir le matin. Le repos sera ici bientôt." (Nothing! It is just good to see you in the morning. The rest will be here soon.) Sierra exclaimed.

Lily glared at her before allowing her in. Sierra immediately rushed to the kitchen to get food.

"Comment avide peut elle obtenir?" (How greedy can she get?) Lily murmured to herself as she trailed behind Sierra.

"J'ai entendu cela!" (I heard that!) said Sierra from the kitchen. Lily could hear Tyler laughing and she slowly plodded into the kitchen before plopping herself down on the chair.

Just as she did, the doorbell rang again. She groaned.

"Je me suis juste assis! Grrr..." (I just sat down! Grrr...) Lily said in frustration.

"Je l'obtiendrai." (I'll get it.) Tyler said, laughing.

A few minutes later, Antonio, Michel and Tyler returned to the kitchen to find Lily snoozing on the table and Sierra munching away on cookies, sprinkling crumbs all over. They could not help it and started laughing.

"Allons, Lily, levez-vous. Sierra, assez mangeant. La table n'est pas un détritus peut vous savoir. Quoi qu'il en soit, nous devons partir maintenant. (Come on, Lily, get up. Sierra, enough eating. The table is not a trash can you know. Anyway, we have to leave now.) Tyler said between laughs.

"Qui a su qu'elle a eu un si grand appétit?" (Who knew she had such a big appetite?) Michel said.

Sierra stuck her tongue out at him and Michel stuck his out in return.

"Comment mûr vous des types êtes" (How mature you guys are.)

"Je sais." (I know.) Sierra commented.

The group laughed. By this time, Lily had woken up.

"Que continue? Ah, bonjour Michel et Antonio." (What's going on? Oh, hello Michel and Antonio.) Lily said. They laughed again while Lily looked at them blankly, "Queest-ce que j'ai fait? (What did I do?)

"Ça ne fait rien. Heure d'aller." (Never mind. Time to go.) Tyler told her.

She nodded in confusion then shrugged.

* * *

In the studio again,

Numerous reporters had turned up for the interview that would be conducted that morning. The band was bombarded with various questions about their love life, next album, etc... At precisely 1 pm, their manager stopped the interview session, stating that it was time for the band's lunch and that they had more work to do. Dissatisfied, the reporters left.

"Je déteste des entrevues." (I hate interviews.) Sierra complained as they ate.

"J'ai pensé que vous les avez aimés! Regard à la manière vous répondez aux questions posées!" (I thought you loved them! Look at the way you answer the questions asked!) Lily exclaimed.

"Je déteste leur synchronisation alors." (I hate their timing then.) Sierra grumbled. All of them laughed again.

"Voici venir le directeur, chronométrez pour exprimer votre avis au sujet de notre prochainevidéo, Lils." (Here come the manager, time to voice your opinion about our next video, Lils.) Tyler said as their manager, Bleur Buffet, came to the lunch table.

"Bonjour Bleur.' (Good afternoon, Bleur) came 5 voices.

"Bonjour." He answered.

Lily started talking about their upcoming video and the manager thought about for a while as the five munched on their rice, awaiting his decision. Then.. he nodded in agreement and smiles appeared on their faces.

"Grand! Nous pouvons demander Dumbledore la permission et le pelliculage commence." (Great! We can ask Dumbledore for permission and the filming begins.) said Lily, excited that her idea was being used.

Before long, they were sweeped off for more photos again.

This time, Lily wore a red striped poncho and faded jeans with a green belt. Sierra had on a off-shoulder pink shirt with bleach-faded stripes and black capris. Tyler had on a white shirt and army type cargo pants. Michel had on a cap backwards, a long sleeved baggy sweater and baggy pants. Antonio had a stripped shirt and jeans. Makeup all done and the shots were taken. One after another. It went on til 7 in the evening. Weary, they all went home to prepare for the next morning, when they will record one new song and fly off to London again to return to Hogwarts.

* * *

Next day (again...),

Lily stretched and yawned. Her brother was knocking on the door.

"Entré." (Come in.) Lily said and her brother enter the room with a frantic look on his face, "Qu'est-ce que c'est?" (What is it?)

"Nous sommes en retard déjà! Nous étions d'accord sur le rassemblement au studio d'enregistrementà 9am et il est presque 12 maintenant!" (We are late already! We agreed to meet at the recording studio at 9am and it is almost 12 now!) Tyler exclaimed.

"Soupir, nous avons dormi trop longtemps encore..." (Sigh, we overslept again...) Lily said.

Both then rushed to the recording studio and reached the place in record time. They met Sierra at the door.

"Enfin ! Nous devons commencer maintenant. Nous manquons de temps. nous devons encore obtenir notre bagage plus tard et..." (Finally! We have to start now. We are running out of time. We still have to get our luggage later and...) Sierra rattled off.

"Sierra, assez. Partons." (Sierra, enough. Let's go.) Lily cut her off.

The three of them rushed to meet the manager and started the song, Ami oh (by Afircan Connection). Lily cleared her throat and began.

"Hey ami oh, ah  
Viens couper, décaler  
Les gens ils sont en train de couper, décaler là-bas  
Oh la prudencia  
Ca aussi ça inquiète les gens là-bas  
Couper, couper  
Ils sont en train de gâter le coin là-bas  
  
Danse, dans le tempo danse (Couper, décaler)  
Danse, dans le tempo danse (Il faut travailler)  
Danse, dans le tempo danse (Couper, décaler)  
Danse, dans le tempo danse (Il faut, il faut, il faut, il faut travailler)  
  
Ami oh, le monde est ma maison  
Et le ciel est mon toit  
Viens avec moi  
Ami oh, l'amour est ma raison  
Et le bonheur ma loi  
Viens avec moi  
  
Ami oh, l'amour est ma raison  
Et le bonheur ma loi  
Viens avec moi  
Ami oh, le monde est ma maison  
Et le ciel est mon toit  
Viens avec moi, yeah  
  
(Pendant qu'elle chante dans sa langue)  
Couper, décaler  
Couper, travailler  
Couper, décaler  
Il faut équilibrer  
  
Danse, dans le tempo danse (Danser couper, décaler)  
Danse, dans le tempo danse (On fait la prudencia)  
Danse, dans le tempo danse (Ami oh danse c'est bon ça)  
Danse, dans le tempo danse (Couper, décaler)  
  
Ami oh, l'amour est ma raison  
Et le bonheur ma loi  
Viens avec moi  
Ami oh, oh, oh, oh, le monde est ma maison  
Et le ciel est mon toit  
Viens avec moi, yeah  
  
(Pendant qu'elle chante dans sa langue)  
Couper, décaler  
Couper, travailler  
Couper, décaler  
Il faut équilibrer  
Couper, couper, couper, décaler  
Couper, couper  
Couper, couper, couper, décaler  
Couper, couper  
  
Ami oh, le monde est ma maison  
Et le ciel est mon toit  
Viens avec moi  
  
Danse, dans le tempo danse (Il faut décaler, il faut travailler...)"

_( [Translated in English] _

_Friend oh_

"_Friendly Hey oh, ah  
Come to cross, shift  
People they are crossing, to shift over there  
Oh the prudencia  
Ca also that worries people over there  
To cross, cross  
They are spoiling the corner over there  
  
Dance, in the tempo dances (To cross, to shift)  
Dance, in the tempo dances (It is necessary to work)  
Dance, in the tempo dances (To cross, to shift)  
Dance, in the tempo dances (It is necessary, it is necessary, it is necessary, it is necessary to work)  
  
Friend oh, the world is my house  
And the sky is my roof  
Come with me  
Friend oh, the love is my reason  
And happiness my law  
Come with me  
  
Friend oh, the love is my reason  
And happiness my law  
Come with me  
Friend oh, the world is my house  
And the sky is my roof  
Come with me, yeah  
  
(While it sings in its language)  
To cross, shift  
To cross, work  
To cross, shift  
It is necessary to balance  
  
Dance, in the tempo dances (To dance to cross, to shift)  
Dance, in the tempo dances (One makes the prudencia)  
Dance, in the tempo dances (Friendly oh dance it is good that)  
Dance, in the tempo dances (To cross, to shift)  
  
Friend oh, the love is my reason  
And happiness my law  
Come with me  
Friend oh, oh, oh, oh, the world is my house  
And the sky is my roof  
Come with me, yeah  
  
(While it sings in its language)  
To cross, shift  
To cross, work  
To cross, shift  
It is necessary to balance  
To cross, cross, cross, shift  
To cross, cross  
To cross, cross, cross, shift  
To cross, cross  
  
Friend oh, the world is my house  
And the sky is my roof  
Come with me  
  
Dance, in the tempo dances (It is necessary to shift, it is necessary to work...)"_

After they had recorded the song, the whole band rushed home, packed their luggage and set off to the airport. They were all in a rush for time. They arrived in the airport where they met with plenty of reporters again, wondering where the band was off too. With some help from the security, the band managed to get away from the reporters and made it on time to board the plane. Tired, they slept on the plane while the Marauders at Hogwarts awaited their return...

* * *

_A/N: Another chap done! Longest one so far. No time to write anymore now. Plz read and review. Thanks!_


	4. Annie and something revealed

**The Exchange Program**

**Lily and Tyler Evans will be spending their sixth year in Hogwarts as exchange students from Beauxbatons, along with 3 of their friends. What will happen to them within this year?**

**Annie and something revealed...

* * *

**

"Je suis heureux d'être de retour." (I am glad to be back.) said Sierra as the group walked down the corriders on their way to Defence against the Dark Arts. Yes, the group was back at Hogwarts. Lessons had resumed and everything was back to normal in their lives.

"Ouais, les pousses de photo sont vraiment fatigantes" (Yeah, photo shoots are really tiring.) agreed Tyler.

"Je sais. Et..." (I know. And...) Lily said but was cut off when she accidentally knocke into someone.

"Désolé!" (Sorry!) she said to the unknown girl.

"Huh?" the girl, Annie Bolva, said in confusion.

"Uh, quel est le mot pour désolé?" (Uh, what is the word for sorry?)Lily asked Sierra.

"Sorry" Sierra whispered.

"Ah. Sor-lie" Lily told the girl

Annie scrunched up her nose.

"Non non non. Sor-rie, not sor-le." Sierra told Lily.

"Bien, Sollie" she said to Annie again.

"Sorry not sollie"

"Sollie"

"SORRY"

"Sollie"

"SORRY!!!!!"

"Sollie" said Lily again, quite enjoying herself.

"Argh, I give up." Sierra said, throwing up her hands.

"Nah, it's okay. I understand what you guys are saying" Annie said.

"Sorry, her English is really lousy at the moment." Sierra apologized.

"Oh, I heard you guys are a band."

"We are."

"That is so cool."

Sierra and Michel smiled.

"Um, what is your name? Just realized I have no idea who you are." Michel asked.

"My name is Annie Bolva, a sixth year Ravenclaw Prefect." She said.

"Well I am Sierra Axelle, she is..." Sierra started to introduce herself but was interrupted by Annie.

"I know your names. Who doesn't??"

"Oh right.." Sierra said, "Ow! Lily!"

Lily had just poked her on the side.

"Nous sommes en retard déjà." (We are late already.)

"AHHHH!!!!" Sierra said. The whole group then sped off to class and reached there 15 minutes late.

"Sorry Professor!" Sierra apologized as they entered the classroom in a flurry.

"5 points from Gryffindor and 5 from Ravenclaw for being tardy," said Prof. Googley, "Now go to your seats!"

The group made their way to their seats. Lessons began slowly. Suddenly, a note flew across the table to Sierra. Curious, she opened it.

_Sierra,_

_Annie here. I was wondering if your band might like to perform in the Christmas ball next month. The prefects are already planning for it but we have not been able to get a band to play for us. So could you guys do it?_

_-Annie_

Sierra glanced at Annie who smiled. She muttered a few sentences to the rest of the band. Lily voiced a problem. "Mais nous pouvons seulement chanter en français." (But we can only sing in French.) "oh yeah.." Sierra said to herself.

She took her quill and began scribbling furiously on the parchment before sending it back to Annie. Annie took it and a frown came on to her face.

A while later, the paper flew back.

_It should be okay. We will talk to Prof. Dumbledore abt this later._

The conversation ended there as Prof. Googley said, "Ms Axelle, pay attention or detention. Hey, it sounds like a poem... anyway. Be quiet!" Sierra hurriedly stuffed the paper out of sight while stifling a laugh.

* * *

In Dumbledore's office,

"Hmmm... I know, I should be able to teach the band songs by Christmas. Just two perhaps in English for slow dancing. The rest will be up to the band. What do you say? At least the students will understand some songs." Dumbledore suggested

"Okay, prof... but what's slow dance?" said Sierra after some discussion.

"you don't know?" he asked in astonishment.

5 of them shook their heads.

"Oh... but still the band should be able to learn the tune and lyrics by x'mas. I will announce the coming of the ball tomorrow."

"Professeur. il y a une autre chose. Nous nous demandions si nous pourrions filmer notre prochaine vidéode musique ici. dans les Hogwarts." (Professor. there is another thing. We were wondering if we could film our next music video here. in Hogwarts) Lily spoke up.

"Mais, les muggles ne verront-ils pas notre école et toute la magie autour? (But, won't the muggles see our school and all the magic around?) Dumbledore questioned.

"Non. Ils penseraient que c'était des effets d'ordinateur. (No. They would think it was computer effects.) Tyler answered.

"ok alors. J'ai besoin de plus de détails cependant. (Okay then. I need more details though.) Dumbledore said, and then remembering about Annie, said to her. "Miss Bolva, you may leave, I need to talk to "Helix" for a while longer.

"Yes prof."

After a LONG while, the band finally left the office, with the lyrics of two new songs for them to learn on a piece of parchment. Tyler and Lily recognized a few words but they had a lot to do if they wanted to get all the words.

* * *

The next morning in the Great Hall,

"Students. I have something to say. As everyone knows, Christmas is next month and this year we will have a Christmas Ball for fourth years and up. It is semi-formal." Dumbledore said, standing up. Cheering and groans ensued. When all quietened, Dumbledore continued,

"The French band, "Helix" will be playing for us. Furthermore, they also wish to do a music video here. Thus, I have decided that on the 30 and 31 December, there will be no lessons but instead filming will occur. Several scenes of magic will most likely be taken at random and students are asked to behave as per normal on those days. Thank you. You may now continue eating.'

Chatter broke out in the hall. Orianne was busy boasting, "I am sure that I will be shot. After all, who can resist my looks? I'm sure my Jamsie will be in one of the scenes too." The French were busy discussing. The Marauders were gobbling their breakfast down. Orianne walked over to them.

"Jamsie, dahling, how are you? Would you like to come with me to Hogsmeade this Saturday?" she said as "seductively" as she could.

"uh no thanks Orianne"

"Why not? Are you going with someone else?"

"Well, yes..." James said, lying thru his teeth.

"Who?" Orianne screeched, practically red in the face.

"Uh..uh.."

"Don't tell me it is that stooped red-haired French girl! James Potter, I never knew you had such bad taste, being interested in that freak!"

Suddenly, Orianne was yanked by her hair from behind. "OUCH! What the hell!" she screamed.

"Don't you dare insult my friend. Or you will pay..." Sierra hissed.

"You can't do anything to me, you bitch."

"Wanna bet?"

"Well, go on then. Ha! You won't dare too. You are just a stupid slut trying to gain the hearts of the Marauders. Forget it, you will never have a chance."

"Ce qui se produit?" (What's happening?) Lily asked

Sierra stood there seething, muttering her reply to Lily in French. Orianne laughed. Suddenly, she flew back and slammed straight into a wall. Sierra turned around to see Lily and Tyler with their wands pointed at where Orianne had been. Both their eyes had become gold instead of green.

"Not again..." Sierra said, as Michel and Antonio took hold of Lily and Tyler, restraining them. Lily and Tyler were struggling to get to Orianne and looked ready to blast her to oblivion. They were clearly angry at Orianne for insulting them and their friends. Everyone else in the hall was watching their little episode.

"Sierra, take their wands!" James cried as Tyler and Lily prepared to curse Orianne again. Sierra swiftly snatched the wands. Tyler and Lily cried in outrage. They raised their hands as if ready to fight.

"Well, do something about them already!" Sirius said, "God, girls can be soooo stupid."

"Shut up Sirius." Remus said.

As Sierra shot a stunning charm at the twins, Lily and Tyler stimultaneously said, "Protego." And the stunning spells were blocked. "Petrificus Totalus." Said Lily and tyler, pointing to Michel and Antonio. Immediately, the two boys become still as rock. Obviously, their hands and legs were binded together. From the Ravenclaw table, a spell shot out, "Incarcerous." Unable to shield in time, Lily and Tyler were tied down with ropes. Annie had cast that spell.

"Whew, thanks Annie." Sierra shouted to the Ravencalw. "No prob."

"um, Sierra? Care to explain?" Remus asked, pointing at the two struggling French.

"Later, I have to fix this up."

By then, Dumbledore had stood up and given orders to send Orianne to the Hospital Wing. He also asked the 3 untied French to bring the Evanses to his office.

* * *

In Dumbledore's office,

"Incortous Atkombelous." Said Sierra, pointing her wand at Lily and Tyler. Their eyes changed back to green and they calmed down.

"Vous pouvez nous délier maintenant." (You can untie us now.)

Nod.

"Now, explain." Dumbledore said as he sat down.

"Quand nous avions cinq ans, nous avons rencontré une enchanteresse dans les bois. Elle était dans une mauvaise humeur à ce moment-là et maudite ainsinous. Toutes les fois que nous sommes vraiment offensés et fâchés, notre esprit serait sorte de possédé." (When we were five, we met an enchantress in the woods. She was in a bad mood at that time and thus cursed us. Whenever we are really offended and angry, our mind would be sort of possessed.) Lily started

"Sort of?" Dumbledore cut in.

"Oui. Nous sommes encore nous-mêmes mais nous ne pourrions pas entièrementcommander notre propre action. Quand nous devenons fâchés, nous tendons à nous sentir comme maudire cette personne à l'oublie. Nous savons sur ce qui va mais nous ne pouvons pas nous commander. Quant à la partie magique wandless... bien, malédiction de l'enchanteresse l''nous fait employer notre pleinpouvoir quand nous sommes fâchés." (Yes. We are still ourselves but we could not entirely control our own actions. When we become angry, we tend to feel like cursing that person to oblivion. We know what is going on but we can't stop ourselves. As for the wandless magic part... well, the enchantress' curse causes us to use our full power when we are angry.)" continued Tyler.

"I see..."

"This isn't the first time it has happened, Prof Dumbledore. 'Incortous Atkombelous' calms them down. Their golden eyes are a side effect" Michel spoke up.

"Well, not much damage done I presume. Miss Forker should avoid you by now. So no worries about her." Dumbledore smiled, "You may go and no classes for you all today." The five nodded and left.

* * *

In the corridors.

All the students were looking at Lily and Tyler in a weird manner. They whispered behind their backs. The French felt uncomfortable. But sure enough, the moment Orianne saw them, she took off. That was one load off their backs.

"Nous avons eu assez d'excitation pendant un jour. Je pense que nous devrions commencer à nous préparer à notreexécution." (We had enough excitement for a day. I think we should start preparing for our performance.)

"Mhmm." All of them agreed.

They trudged their way to the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Hey! Wait!" A familiar voice called out.

"Bonjour Annie!" Lily and Tyler said.

"Hello Annie," Michel said.

"Good day to you all." She said smiling.

"Thanks for your help today." Sierra said.

"Bah, it was no big deal. What exactly happened?"

"It's a long story..."

Sierra started explaining the situation to Annie. After about 5 minutes, Annie nodded and stated, "Poor Lily and Tyler. Life is just so hard for some of us. Well, anyway, gotta go. See ya!" She waved and run off. "Au revior!" Lily called out.

"Avez-vous même su de ce que nous parlions?" (Did you even know what we were talking about?) Sierra asked Lily.

"Non." (No)

* * *

Back in the Gryffindor Common Room,

"Yawn." Lily said, stretching.

"Couvrez votre bouche." (Cover your mouth) Tyler said, laughing.

"Ferme-la." (Shut up.) Lily responded.

Tyler stuck his tongue at her and Lily rolled her eyes.

"Care to explain what happened just now??" a familiar voice rang out.

The band looked up to see the Marauders.

Sighing, Sierra started her long story...

After Sierra was done, the boys looked a little stunned and surprised. 'Well, that was something... unexpected." Remus said.

"What ees...un..ex..pec..ted?" A voice said

Remus turned to find that Lily had voiced the question. He look bewildered.

"I have... uh... learnt some eenglish." Lily said smilingly, a heavy French accent in her speech.

"What a way to showoff." Sierra said.

"What?" Lily said, completely clueless

The Marauders, Sierra and Michel laughed.

"Lily, Lily, Lily, we meest uh... go on weeth lessons weeth Dumbledore." Tyler said.

"you mean Continue" Michel said.

"Ahh! Oui."(yes) Tyler said.

"Well. We have lessons now. We'll be back later. Ao revour" James said with bad French.

When the marauders had left, Lily questioned Sierra,

"Ao revour? Quel mot est celui?" (What word is that?) Sierra laughed.

While outside the portrait, James asked Remus, "Did I say that correctly?"

"Say wha?" Remus said.

"I guess not.."James said.

* * *

The next day.

Language classes for the three French resumed and in no time, they managed to learn all the lyrics. However, the band had yet to learn how to play the tunes. They practiced whenever they were free and very often into the night. The Christmas ball was approaching and the hall had been decorated. Camera crew from France had also arrived to film the music video later as well as to take pictures of the band for the French wizarding newspaper. The band was most excited.

* * *

_A/N: Another chap done. Sorry I took so long to update, but I had exams. The next chap will be on the Christmas ball and the video. Pls read and review. Suggestions are also accepted. Laterz!_


	5. The Xmas ball and music video

**The Exchange Program**

**Lily and Tyler Evans will be spending their sixth year in Hogwarts as exchange students from Beauxbatons, along with 3 of their friends. What will happen to them within this year?**

**The Xmas ball and music video

* * *

**

On Christmas Day,

The band woke up to see loads of presents at the foot of their beds. Balancing the huge pile, they went to the common room where the marauders and a couple of other Gryffindors were.

"Bonjour". Greeted the French, before putting down their pile of presents and joining the Marauders in ripping them open. The Common room floor was an absolute mess, wrapping paper splattered all over.

(_a/n: As u remember, I said that the French had learnt English quite well already so I will be using English for them this time. Too lazy to do all that translating :D)_

"No lessons today, so we should practice more for tonight." Sierra said to the band. They nodded.

"Can we watch rehearsals?" Sirius questioned.

"Non, I mean no, because..." Lily said.

"It's a surprise." Tyler finished for her.

"Is that a twin thing?" James asked.

"I guess. I'm still not used to..." Tyler started.

"Talking English all the time." Lily finished.

"Okay, that is really freaky." Sirius said.

"You'll get used to it," laughed Sierra, "Come on, we have to practice."

The five French walked out of the Common Room, after keeping their presents, and headed to the Room of requirement, where they practiced til 5pm.

"Oh my god! It's 5 pm. We have to..."Lily said

"Go change and prepare!" Tyler finished.

Within 5 minutes, they were back in their respective dorms.

* * *

In the girls' dormitory,

Orianne was chatting non-stop about her dress until Lily and Sierra entered. The other girls in the dorm busied about with their own things while one girl, Shannelle Vannah, came up to the French girls.

"Oh. I can't wait for the ball! What will you guys be playing?" she gushed.

"Wait and see." Lily said.

Shanelle stared at her.

"What?" Lily asked, bewildered.

"You can talk English."

Sierra rolled her eyes. "She's been learning. Excuse me but we have to change now."

Shannelle nodded and went back to her own business.

"Well, she's a nice girl though a bit of a ditz. At least she isn't a James Potter groupie." Lily said to Sierra.

"I guess. Anyway, there is another hour to the ball so we must change now." They grabbed their dresses and went to the make-up room which had been provided specially for the band.

In the make-up room which had a couple of professional make-up artists and hairdressers,

Since it was a semi-formal ball, Sierra wore a white flower print halter dress with drape neckline and it reached her knees. There was a silver bracelet on her wrist and her hair was put into a bun with several strands hanging out. To finish the look, she wore strappy silver heels and light make-up.

Lily wore a red strapless tube dress with sash accent and a hankie hem and it also reached her knees. Her hair was in a French twist with a few blonde strands and a lone silver charm hung on a chain around her neck. She wore black heeled boots and light makeup.

Tyler wore a black button up shirt and jeans. His hair was spiked up. The other two wore the same thing except they had blue and green shirts instead.

They were all prepared and their instruments had been set up on stage. Slowly, people started entering the Great Hall.

* * *

In the Great Hall,

Dumbledore announced the opening of the ball and the band started with an English song with Tyler and Lily singing and Sierra taking over the drums. It was a slow song. It was "Music of my heart" (actually by Nsync and Gloria Estefan).

_Tyler: _

_You'll never know, what you've done for me  
What your faith in me, has done for my soul  
You'll never know the gift you've given me  
I'll carry it with me, yeah yeah  
Through the days ahead I'll think of days before  
You made me hope for something better  
And made me reach for something more  
_

As Tyler sang, Lily looked down to the "audience". Many were slow dancing together as couples but what caught her attention was Orianne and James. Orianne was practically chasing after James to dance with her while James continued to avoid her. The rest of the Marauders were laughing.

_Tyler and Lily:_

_You taught me to run  
You taught me to fly  
Helped me to free the me inside  
Helped me hear the music of my heart  
Helped me hear the music of my heart  
You opened my eyes  
You opened the door  
To something I've never known before  
And your love, is the music of my heart  
_

_Lily:  
You were the one, always on my side  
Always standing by  
Seeing me through  
You were the song that always made me sing  
I'm singing this for you  
Everywhere I go, I'll think of where I've been  
And all of ones you knew me better then any one ever will again  
_

As Lily sang, James had finally agreed to dance ONE dance with Orianne, just to get her off his back. Orianne looked pleased and smug, glaring at Lily at the same time. Lily did not see them as she was too busy singing. The lyrics still had a heavy French accent in them.

_Both:  
You taught me to run  
You taught me to fly  
Helped to free the me inside  
Helped me hear the music of my heart  
Helped me hear the music of my heart  
You opened my eyes you opened the door  
To something I've never known before  
And your love, is the music of my heart  
_

_Lily:  
What you've taught me  
Only your love could ever teach me  
_

_Tyler:_

_You got through when no one could reach me before  
_

_Both:_

_'Cause you always saw in me  
All the best that I could be  
It was you who set me free  
  
You taught me to run  
You taught me to fly  
Helped me to free the me inside  
Helped me hear the music of my heart  
Helped me hear the music of my heart  
  
You taught me to run  
You taught me to fly  
Helped me to free the me inside _

_Helped me hear the music of my heart  
Helped me hear the music of my heart  
You opened my eyes  
You opened the door  
To something I've never known before  
And your love, is the music of my heart  
  
Music of my heart  
Music of my heart  
Is the music of my hear_

At the end of the song, the crowd clapped as Sierra and Tyler did a quick swop over. Lily then started off a French song. Then another French song. Then a English slow song. This time, it was "There you'll be" (by Faith Hill). Lily was the main singer again. Sierra did backup vocals.

_Lily:_

_When I think back  
On these times  
And the dreams  
We left behind  
I'll be glad 'cause  
I was blessed to get  
To have you in my life  
When I look back  
On these days  
I'll look and see your face  
You were right there for me  
  
In my dreams  
I'll always see your soar  
Above the sky  
In my heart  
There will always be a place  
For you for all my life  
I'll keep a part  
Of you with me  
And everywhere I am  
There you'll be  
  
Well you showed me  
How it feels  
To feel the sky  
Within my reach  
And I always  
Will remember all  
The strength you  
Gave to me  
Your love made me  
Make it through  
Oh, I owe so much to you  
You were right there for me  
  
In my dreams  
I'll always see your soar  
Above the sky  
In my heart  
There will always be a place  
For you for all my life  
I'll keep a part  
Of you with me  
And everywhere I am  
There you'll be  
  
'Cause I always saw in you  
My light, my strength  
And I want to thank you  
Now for all the ways  
You were right there for me  
You were right there for me  
For always  
  
In my dreams  
I'll always see your soar  
Above the sky  
In my heart  
There will always be a place  
For you for all my life  
I'll keep a part  
Of you with me  
And everywhere I am  
There you'll be_

_There you'll be  
_

It was already nearing midnight as they started another faster French song. The band decided to do one last English song. It was a song they had picked themselves and learnt it without Dumbledore's help. It was a rather popish song and it had been a fun piece to practice. It was called "Fools" (by Rachel Stevens). It was great song to end the night as people could dance however they liked. Lily was once again the main singer.

_Lily:_

_It'll be O.K. with the next one_

I_ always end up on a leash up having no fun_

_Yeah, I'm always stuck_

_Feel like getting up now_

_Make it understood, crazy_

_And it means getting down_

_I'm so tired and bored of the Mr. Nice Guy_

_Treats me well, but "stiff" if the word on my mind_

_So send me in the fools_

_Throw away the heros_

_I need some excitement here tonight_

_Send me in the fools_

_I'm startin' up the party_

_I make wakin' up wanna feel the vibe_

_What I need is something_

_That's not against the law_

_It just fit in space and_

_Baby I'm bored, I'm bored of the feelin'_

_That safe, easy touch_

_Need a man to get my_

_engine started up_

_Don't change - too lame, that don't make my kind of man_

_Find a wild side somewhere and maybe we can_

_So send me in the fools_

_Throw away the heros_

_I need some excitement here tonight_

_Send me in the fools_

_I'm startin' up the party_

_I make wakin' up wanna feel the vibe_

_Get me off this one-way road I'm goin' down_

_All I feel like now is_

_Heaven's so far_

_So send me in the fools_

_Throw away the heros_

_I need some excitement here tonight_

_Send me in the fools_

_I'm startin' up the party_

_I make wakin' up wanna feel the vibe_

_So send me in the fools_

_Throw away the heros_

_I need some excitement here tonight_

_Send me in the fools_

_I'm startin' up the party_

_I make wakin' up wanna feel the vibe_

_So send me in the fools_

_Throw away the heros_

_I need some excitement here tonight_

_Send me in the fools_

_I'm startin' up the party_

_I make wakin' up wanna feel the vibe_

When the song ended, many had already left the Great Hall and were off to bed. The remaining clapped as the band bowed and started packing up. The ball had ended and it had been a fun night. The band were tired out and they had more filming in the next few days for their music video.

* * *

On the 30th Dec,

Classes had been cancelled and the students wondered about the corridors. Many were on the look out for the cameras that would be filming that day. Some had even specially dressed up, like Orianne who had applied several layers of make-up, hoping for a close up on camera. The Slytherins sulked at the thought of a muggle thing but nevertheless patrolled the corridors.

Outside, many cameras were positioned around a mini stage conjured up by Antonio and the first shot was there. The band played their instruments while Lily sang the first few lines of "Ensorcelée" (by Lorie). _(a/n: refer to the 2nd chapter for the translated version of the song. Also, FYI, the lyrics dun go with the scenes :P))_

_Tu m'as ensorcelée  
Dès que nos regards se sont croisés,  
Je me suis sentie électrisée, foudroyée  
Tu t'es emparé de mes envies  
Comme si j'étais la femme de ta vie, de ta vie,_

Then the French were brought to the corridor. Lily, dressed in a black mini skirt with asymmetrical hankie hem and a red halter top, walked down the corridor with her hair blown back by a fan. She sang the next few lines as students behind her talked "casually" while a few performed random spells for the camera.

_Et quoi que je dise, quoi que je fasse  
Mes yeux ne pouvaient pas rester de glace  
Nos corps ne pouvaient s'empêcher de danser, de vibrer, de bouger  
À l'idée de caresser ton corps  
J'aimerais pouvoir te le dire encore  
Combien je t'aime, à jamais  
_

And the next scene was in a classroom. In their robes, they pretended to have a class on charms while the camera occasionally zoomed around from students scribbling down notes and performing spells like wingardium leviosa to the 5 band members chatting and Lily singing.

_Tu m'as ensorcelée  
Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe  
Je suis ensorcelée  
Si c'est ça aimer  
Comme si jamais rien ne pouvait me délivrer  
_

Then the next scene consisted of some people playing Quidditch and they were currently having a match and the students were cheering for their team. The song was still playing in the background and there were several close up views of the band watching the match.

_Il faudrait un jour que tu m'expliques  
D'où viennent tes pouvoirs fantastiques, si mystiques  
Devant ta beauté surnaturelle  
Ton philtre d'amour semble éternel, irréel, immortel  
Je t'inventerai de nouveaux rêves  
Pour que jamais cette nuit ne s¹achève  
J'ai tellement peur que tu t'en ailles  
que tu t'en ailles  
Peux-tu arrêter le cours du temps  
Pour ne jamais oublier ces moments  
Qui nous unissent pour l'éternité_

_  
_Filming for the day ended here as the weary students went to bed.

* * *

On 31st Dec,

Make-up was on with Annie's and Shannelle's, who had since became good friends with the band, help. Lily wore a pair of jeans and a red spaghetti strap tank with a lettuce-trimmed neckline. Sierra had on a jeans skirt and a one-shoulder black top. Tyler had on a denim jacket, a white shirt and baggy pants. Michel wore a blue long sleeved button-up shirt and jeans. Antonio wore a grey short-sleeved shirt over a black long-sleeved shirt and cargo pants.

Then filming began for another day. The band returned to the mini stage and there were close ups on every band member in their own part. Lily continued to sing here.

_Tu m'as ensorcelée  
Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe  
Je suis ensorcelée  
Si c'est ça aimer  
Comme si jamais rien ne pouvait me délivrer_

_Ensorcelée  
Ensorcelée  
Ensorcelée  
Comme si jamais rien ne pouvait nous séparer  
_

After that, as the slow part of the song was sung, Lily was posed in the Astronomy Tower, looking out into the view. Flashes of students brewing potions and eating in the corridors were also filmed.

_Tu m'as ensorcelée  
Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe  
Je suis ensorcelée  
Si c'est ça aimer  
Comme si jamais rien ne pouvait me délivrer_

The beat quickened as the scene returned to the stage in the Great Hall and as the band played, the students cheered up and down as disco lights flashed.

_Ensorcelée  
Ensorcelée  
Ensorcelée  
Comme si jamais rien ne pouvait nous séparer_

_Ensorcelée  
Ensorcelée  
Ensorcelée  
Comme si jamais rien ne pouvait nous séparer_

_Ensorcelée  
Ensorcelée  
_

The last shot was a close up on the faces of the band and then all of them posed together. Then filming ended as the producers took the raw video to edit. It would come out on the expected date on the 13th of January. Everyone busily packed up as the cameramen and all had to return to France. Everyone was feeling weary and the students had for once gotten an inside look in the life of superstars. Many were glad while others were envious.

* * *

In the girls dorm that night,

Many of the girls crowded around Sierra and Lily wondering whether they had any footage in the video. Orianne however sulked in the corner. The French escaped by pretending to go to sleep while Shannelle acted like a bodyguard in trying to block the girls from the French. The French thanked Shannelle when the girls had left.

"No problem. It was fun today." Shannelle had said.

"You wouldn't think that way if you had to do that so often." Lily said smilingly

"Oh well. I guess you're right," Shannele said, "well, I won't bother you two anymore. Good night."

"Bonne nuit" answered the French as they closed the curtains around their beds.

* * *

After a few days,

Excitement over the video had dwindled down and everyday life resumed. The band was still waiting for their music video to be done and played for the public. They were interested in the public response to the video.

"I wonder if they will like it" Lily worried.

"They should..." Sierra said.

"I hope so..."Antonio said.

"I think so..." said Tyler

"They'd better..."went on Michel.

The band continued to worry about public response.

* * *

On 14th January,

The band received their video via owl post although the music video had been released already. They went to the room of requirements to watch it. They had gotten many requests from students wanting to know if they had been included in the video. Thus the band planned to put up a list of students shown in the video on the board in the hall.

A total of 30 students, the Marauders, Annie and Shannelle included, had been seen clearly on the video. Almost everyone had been in a small part of the video, like in the Quidditch match and the Great Hall scene but the faces were not clear.

Many students were unhappy about it and Orianne was practically furious. She stormed up to them at dinner time, completely forgetting about the incident last time.

"YOU STUPID FRENCH PEOPLE! DO YOU THINK YOU ARE THAT GOOD? YOU ARE A BUNCH OF GOOD FOR NOTHINGS, LOSERS! YOU MAY BE POPULAR IN FRANCE BUT THE 5 OF U BITCHES AND BASTARDS WILL NEVER GET ANYWHERE HERE. OF ALL PEOPLE YOU FILM IN THE VIDEO, YOU DIDN'T PUT ME IN IT WHEREAS RIDICULOUS PEOPLE LIKE ANNIE AND SHANNELLE WERE INCLUDED. YOU ARE SUCH ASSHOLES..."Orianne screamed. Dumbledore had stood up and was telling Orianne to keep quiet but to no avail. Lily and Tyler had had enough...

* * *

_A/N: wheee cliffhanger. Something more serious will occur this time. :D any suggestions? This is rather long cause there are 4 songs in total in this chap :P Plz read and review!_


	6. Into the Forbidden Forest

**The Exchange Program**

**Lily and Tyler Evans will be spending their sixth year in Hogwarts as exchange students from Beauxbatons, along with 3 of their friends. What will happen to them within this year?**

**Into the Forbidden Forest**

* * *

Orianne suddenly stopped and looked at them in fear. Without a word, she turned and ran as fast as she could. The twins raced after her, eyes glowing a brillant gold colour and wands pointed straight out. They cast a few spells which Orianne somehow managed to dodge. The twins' fury was growing… 

"Je vous enseignerai à insulter mes amis!" (I'll teach you to insult my friends!) Lily said in an icy cold voice.

"Obtenir vous allez ce que vous méritez." (You are going to get what you deserve.) said Tyler in the same tone.

"Get away from me, you freaks!" Orianne shouted as she looked at them with fearful eyes.

The voices could be heard in the Great Hall. The students were in shock though this had happened before. Some stood up in attempt to go and help her though most disliked her. Mutterings spread throughout the Great Hall.

Professor Dumbledore stood up and say quickly, "QUIET! No one is to leave their seats. I myself will go and settle this problem." He gave a silent nod to the teachers before, he, the rest of the band and the Marauders chased after the three.

* * *

The twins were much more nimble and quick so the rest had a hard time following. As for Orianne, she ran pretty fast for someone like her and being the blond ditz she is, she didn't even bother to use her wand to try and save herself. She ran blindly and later found herself in the Forbidden Forest with no one to help her. She tripped over a tree root, thus injuring her knee and unable to run any further. The twins smirked evilly as they walked up to her. Out came a string of French words which was apparently a spell… 

"Vous insultez nos moyens d'amis que vous nous insultez. Et pour cela, vous mourrez..." _(A/N: this aint much of a spell but oh well….)_

A ray of rainbow lights shot towards Orianne and she cowered. From behind, a familiar voice said a spell and a shield appeared, thus reflecting the ray of rainbow lights off towards the many trees. The twins swept their heads around and came face to face with Professor Dumbledore. Behind him, the band and the Marauders struggle to catch up.

"Boy, he sure runs fast for someone his age." Sirius whispered to James.

"Shut up, Sirius." Came the reply.

The twins glared at the whole group..

"Comment défi vous..."( How dare you...) Lily started, before she and Tyler started shooting spells at all of them, a yellow light surrounding them. Immediately, the wands came out and there they were. Lily and Tyler attacking while the rest were on the defense side. All had forgotten Orianne who had fainted in shock when the twins had shot the spell at her.

Sierra tried screaming over the commotion, "Lily, Tyler! Stop it! We don't want to hurt you!" But to no avail. Sierra then shouted to the rest, "Don't hurt them, just defend yourself. If not, you will make them more agitated!"

Professor Dumbledore tried Incortous Atkombelous but to no avail as the twins kept dodging them.

"We have to pin them down!" James shouted.

"But how?" Remus asked as a bush behind him burst into fire.

"I don't know!"

"Argh. My face!" Sirius screamed. He had been hit by a Furnunculus spell.

"Crap." James cursed.

Then Michel got hit by a Jelly Legs Jinx. And Antonio got stunned.

"How the hell are we gonna stop them!" Remus asked as he successfully Accioed Tyler's wand though it didn't make much of a difference.

"This is becoming ridiculous!" Sierra said.

The twins were still glaring at them. 3 down, 4 to go.

"Waddiwasi!" Remus shot a large rock at the twins and they simply rose into the air to dodge the rock before coming down again. In shock that they could fly without brooms, James was hit by Expelliarmus and thus left defenseless. Seeing his students one by one being knocked out, Dumbledore searched deep through his mind was an ancient Latin spell that had been long forgotten.

"Stand back!" he shouted

"Deleo Impedimentum Carcer Loco Accedo Auctus Mortis Priori Quies!"_(A/N: this spell makes no sense at all.)_Dumbledore said and a white light shot to where the twins where.

The twins dodged but though the white light hit the ground, the twins become frozen to their spots. James, Sierra and Remus looked at them wordlessly before coming back to their sense and went to help the three that were down and out.

Quietly, Dumbledore mutter, "Incortous Atkombelous" and the twins returned back to normal.

"Oh no…"Lily said.

"It happened again." Tyler finished.

With a quiet nod, Dumbledore walked over to Orianne and levitated her on a stretcher as all of them headed back to Hogwarts. Lily and Tyler walked behind the rest, and just before they walked back into Hogwarts, they turned back, looking at a centaur that had been watching them quietly.

* * *

All went to Dumbledore's office except Orianne, Sirius, Michel and Antonio, who were sent to the Hospital Wing. The other students were already back in their common rooms. With a serious face, Dumbledore faced them saying, "We have to do something about this." 

"We COULD try to find that enchantress." Sierra suggested.

"How are we going to do that?" Remus asked.

"Well, she's bound to be somewhere." Sierra said.

"Hmm, enchantresses are rather rare too.." Remus said thinking.

"It could work. And, Prof, what was that spell you used?" James said.

"My little secret, James." Dumbledore replied.

"We have a way." Tyler said.

"And it doesn't involve the enchantress."

"Really? How?" Dumbledore asked.

"We can't say." Lily said.

"It was an option given to us a few year back but the curse wasn't that big a problem then." Tyler announced.

"So we rejected it." Lily told them.

"But we can find him again." Tyler pondered.

"Find who?" Dumbledore asked.

"We cant say either."

"We'll settle this problem after our English album goes out."

"Fine by me. You may go"

With that, James, Sierra, Remus, Tyler and Lily left Dumbledore's office.

* * *

As they walked silently towards the Gryffindor Common Room, James decided to break the silence. 

"How are you going to record songs while you are at Hogwarts?"

"We go to the Room of Requirements. It has everything we need." Lily said softly.

"Yeah, our manager comes everytime we are going to record a song." Sierra continued.

"We are about halfway through the album." Tyler said.

"I see, I see." James said.

"I hope the others are ok." Lily wondered.

"Mhmm."

* * *

On Friday, the band was all gathered in the Room of Requirements in order to record a new song, Betrayer. The manager as well as the recording engineers was present too. After vocal warm-ups, the band started off. 

_Lily:_

_You will never call my name,_

_You will never see my face_

_You will never haunt my dreams_

_My dreams are only filled with disgrace._

_Sierra:_

_You walk the shadow of this world_

_Passing into the realm of dread_

_You creep slowly with those curls_

_Curls that tangle up your friends_

_All:_

_Hear me call your name_

_Betrayer, Betrayer!_

_You killed all my love_

_And call me your friend!_

_I lost my whole life_

_Because of your scheming mind!_

_Who are you gonna kill now?_

_Betrayer, betrayer._

_Tyler:_

_Remember the times_

_When we were really friends_

_Our lives were innocent_

_And away from this madness_

_Lily:_

_You didn't mean to do it_

_I didn't mean to kill you too._

_You say that I am cruel_

_Don't you know that you're a fool_

_All:_

_Hear me call your name_

_Betrayer, Betrayer!_

_You killed all my love_

_And call me your friend!_

_I lost my whole life_

_Because of your scheming mind!_

_Who are you gonna kill now?_

_Betrayer, betrayer._

_Sierra:_

_Let it stop now…_

_Release me from this Madness!_

_All:_

_Hear me call your name_

_Betrayer, Betrayer!_

_You killed all my love_

_And call me your friend!_

_I lost my whole life_

_Because of your scheming mind!_

_Who are you gonna kill now?_

_Betrayer, betrayer._

_Lily:_

_Release me from this madness….._

"That's a wrap!" the manager called out and they all left to go off to sleep. In Tyler's and Lily's mind, all was filled by that mysterious centaur…

* * *

_A/N: Another chap! Sorry I took so long to update. :D This chap a bit crappy though…_


End file.
